


Sensible Hypothesis

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sensible Hypothesis

Title: Sensible Hypothesis  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #164: Sense and Sensibility  
Warning(s): Boysex!  
A/N: Harry should know better than to argue.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sensible Hypothesis

~

“This?”

Harry gasped, shivering as Severus’ tongue teased him. “Yes.”

“And now?”

“God!” Harry, fingers clenched, fought to remain still.

“Does this mean you agree with my...hypothesis?” Severus’ voice was silky, teasing, and Harry swallowed hard before managing a reply.

“It’s hard--” Harry bit his lip as Severus nuzzled his cock.

“Hard, indeed.” Severus licked a line up Harry’s prick. “Continue.”

“It’s...hard to...keep my sensibilities while you -- fuck -- stimulate my senses -- yes!” Harry groaned as Severus’ fingers slid inside him.

“One day you’ll learn I’m always right,” Severus purred, and then, there was no talking at all.

~


End file.
